Anecdoctes Weasleysiennes
by sand3131
Summary: Comment se porte la descendance Weasley après la chute du mage noir? Histoires plutôt drôles
1. Anton l'intrépide

**Disclaimers :** Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron et Ginny Weasley ne m'appartiennent pas. Ainsi que Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour, Katie Bell, Pénélope Deauclair; Victoire Weasley; Rose et Hugo Weasley; James, Albus et Lily Potter; Teddy Lupin; Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, les professeurs de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard... etc etc.

En revanche, Eléa Shäfer, Soline Delacour; Isaure et Léopold Weasley; Anton, Julian, Vadim et Tobias Weasley; Aliénor, Amaury, Alistair et Amanda Weasley; Geogy, Ellen et Moira Weasley: Freddy, Karen et Erika Weasley; Robin et Holly Weasley; et Dora Potter sont ma propre invention.

**Note :** l'arbre généalogique des Weasley par "moi" se trouve dans ma présentation...(vous en aurez surement besoin pour vous repérer) Il se peut que je me sois inspirée quelques fois de certaines fanfictions de ce site. Vous m'en voyez navrée.

**Note 2 :** _/!\ SPOILER_

Je n'ai pas eu le coeur à séparer George de son frère jumeau, c'est pourquoi Fred apparait toujours..

_/!\ FIN DU SPOILER_

**Note 3 :** En parlant de spoiler, cette fiction fait apparaitre (forcément) certains points de la fin du tome 7..

* * *

3 Août 2009 

**Anton, l'intrépide.**

- T'arriveras pas à monter ! protesta Julian, le jeune frère d'Anton.

- Bien sur que si !

Le jeune garçon prit son courage à deux mains et se hissa hardiment sur un tonneau près du poulailler. Il s'accrocha à la gouttière et grimpa avec quelques difficultés sur le toit. Il se tourna vers son frère en lui tirant fièrement la langue.

- Alors ?!

Julian du se rendre à l'évidence, son frère était un cascadeur, un vrai. Il s'inclina et lui dit solennellement avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix :

- Tu es le meilleur…

De son côté, Molly Weasley s'affairait à confectionner en compagnie de deux de ses petites filles, Isaure et Aliénor, un gâteau pour le goûter d'après-midi. Elle releva les yeux et aperçut avec stupeur la nouvelle bêtise de son petit-fils.

« Ce gosse va me tuer ! » pensa t'elle en sortant en trombe du Terrier. Elle se précipita le plus vite possible au côté de l'intrépide garçon.

- ANTON CHARLES WEASLEY, rugit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

L'intéressé observa sa grand-mère, penaud et effrayé par la suite des évènements. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas défier les ordres de Molly, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il aimait le danger, il détestait les règles : le digne neveu de Fred et George.

- Descends de là, reprit sa grand-mère en se radoucissant. Tout de suite, ajouta t'elle quelques instants plus tard.

Son Anton était capable de rester perché tel un hibou sur ce toit pendant des heures s'il ne voulait pas se faire disputer. Il déglutit péniblement sa salive et s'approcha du bord pour prendre appui sur Molly. Malheureusement ou heureusement pour lui, il glissa et se retrouva la tête en bas, suspendu dans les airs en éclatant d'un rire sonore et enfantin – ce qui était normal vu qu'il n'avait que sept ans – Molly retint son souffle et frôla la crise cardiaque. Le lacet du garnement s'était enroulé autour d'un clou rouillé qui dépassait négligemment.


	2. Histoire de Choixpeau

2 Septembre 2017

**Histoire de Choixpeau**

****

****

Papa ! Maman !

Comme je suis heureux ! Le choixpeau magique m'a envoyé à Griffondor ! Je vais vous raconter comment ça s'est passé. Déjà, je me suis assis sur le tabouret devant tous les élèves de Poudlard, j'en avais la chair de poule, ils m'observaient tous avec de grands yeux. McGonagall a posé le choixpeau sur ma tête et il a dit : « Encore un Weasley ! », je lui ai répondu fièrement que j'étais un « Potter-Weasley ». Il n'en a pas tenu compte… Il a commencé à parler dans sa barbe en marmonnant des trucs que y avait que moi qui pouvais entendre. Du genre « Ooooh je vois que tu ressembles a ton père... Je suppose que tu ne veux pas aller à Serpentard... pourtant, tu as les qualités requises… » Il m'a fait flippé ce fourbe ! Je crois qu'il a fait exprès, il sentait que je ne voulais pas aller avec ce Scorpius… Après un suspens intenable de deux longues minutes, il a déclaré : « GRIFFONDOR » ! Aaah ! Je vous dis pas l'explosion de joie a ma table ! Même James avait l'air content… En parlant de lui, il me dit de vous dire qu'il va se présenter dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Ne lui dites pas mais… je crois qu'il ne pourra pas y rentrer. Plus de la moitié de l'équipe est composé de Weasley, les autres vont finir par trouver ça louche, surtout que c'est Anton le capitaine !

Rose aussi est à Griffondor mais je crois que vous êtes déjà au courant, elle a écrit à Oncle Ron et Tante Hermione hier soir.

Embrassez Lily et Dora pour moi.

Je me dépêche, je suis en retard à mon premier cours avec le professeur Londubat ! Ça fait bizarre de l'appeler comme ça.

Bye Bye!

Al'


	3. Petit bonhomme

20 octobre 2005

**Petit Bonhomme**

Harry dégagea le front tiède et hâlé de son filleul. Mais c'était peine perdue, ses cheveux fins aux reflets violets retombèrent à leur place initiale. Teddy dormait paisiblement d'un sommeil innocent. Le regard de Harry se posa sur sa table de chevet, un album semblable a celui qu'Hagrid avait offert à Harry des années auparavant, tenait en équilibre. Harry l'ouvrit, il savait pertinemment ce qu'il contenait : des photos de Tonks et Lupin. Les images animées laissaient paraître un Lupin resplendissant, plus qu'il ne le fut jamais, souriant au bébé joufflu qu'était Teddy. Tonks, de son vrai nom Nymphadora ou Dora, regardait attendrie le père de son enfant.

- Parrain ? murmura Teddy en s'étirant.

- Rendors toi, bonhomme…

Teddy cligna des yeux et porta son regard sur ce que tenait Harry. Une lueur de tristesse assombrit ses yeux gris.

- Parles moi d'eux, demanda t'il.

Harry sourit doucement, il savait a quel c'était difficile de ne pas réellement connaître ses origines. Alors, il entreprit comme toujours de lui conter l'histoire, la plus fidèle possible, de ses défunts parents. Le jeune garçon serrait de ses petits doigts la main de son parrain au fur et a mesure des anecdotes racontées. Ainsi, Harry lui parla du jour où Remus lui apprit à faire un patronus ; du soir Tonks l'avait délivré du sort jeté par Malfoy dans le Poudlard Express ; enfin, du jour où après s'être vaillamment battus contre les serviteurs du Mage Noir, ils succombèrent à la mort.

- Ils étaient très courageux, Teddy, plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer, finit Harry alors que son filleul tombait dans les bras de Morphée.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et sortit lentement pour ne pas le réveiller une nouvelle fois. Dans la chambre voisine, bébé James criait famine.


	4. Un coup de pouce familial

16 septembre 2017

**Un coup de pouce**

Être assise toute la journée sur une chaise en bois dure et froide et ne penser qu'à étudier, étudier, étudier... Voici, les principales attractions de Rose, sa petite cousine. Victoire l'observait dans la bibliothèque qui manipulait, avec grands soins, des livres pour élèves de troisième année alors qu'elle entamait à peine sa première.

- Je peux t'aider, Rosie, demanda t'elle.

La jeune fille sursauta faisant tomber la moitié des livres au sol. Victoire l'aida a les ramasser et lui lança :

- Tu comptes sauter une classe?

- Victoire! J'apprends des choses tellement intéressantes dans ses livres...

- Oh ça... Tu as toujours appris des choses intéressantes, Rosie. La vie n'est pas que dans les bouquins.

Rose regarda sa cousine avec de grands yeux naïfs. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment où Victoire voulait en venir. Pourtant Rose était intelligente mais en matière d'amusement, elle n'était certainement pas une professionnelle.

- Je vais te montrer, moi, ce que c'est la vie, la vraie! s'exclama Victoire en l'entraînant par la main.

Elle l'a conduit a proximité de la salle de bain des garçons de première année.

- Observe et prends de la graine!

Victoire murmura quelques formules que Rose ne connaissait pas, et un instant plus tard, les garçons sortirent hurlant, a moitié nus, n'ayant pour vêtement qu'une simple serviette. Victoire éclata de rire et Rose ne tarda pas a la suivre. Finalement, c'est chouette d'avoir **une** mentor question rire...


	5. Alors, elle est quoi Maman?

5 Janvier 2013

**Alors, elle est quoi Maman ?**

****

- Je te dis que Maman est une vélane ! s'écria Erika a sa sœur jumelle Karen, ou l'inverse peut être…

- Non ! Maman s'appelle Delacour, comme Fleur et Fleur elle est vélane du côté de sa maman ! Et quand on naît, on prend le nom de son papa ! rugit l'autre.

- MAMAN EST UNE VELANE !

- MAMAN S'APPELLE DELACOUR !

Il en était ainsi depuis plus de dix minutes. Les petites se chamaillaient sans comprendre vraiment le fin mot de l'histoire. Pourtant, leur mère leur avait expliqué maintes et maintes fois le pourquoi du comment, mais elles n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, sûrement trop jeunes pour comprendre.

- Maman s'appelle Delacour et a des origines vélanes, expliqua Freddy, leur grand frère de quatre ans leur aîné.

Elles ouvrirent la bouche comme pour répliquer mais furent nettement stoppées dans leurs élans lorsque leurs parents entrèrent dans la pièce. George revenait du travail vêtu de son uniforme rouge qui jurait parfaitement avec ses cheveux roux. Soline Delacour et, à présent Weasley, l'embrassa et se lança dans l'explication la plus efficace pour parler de ses origines.

- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, les filles, Grand-père Hippolyte, mon papa et le cousin du papa de Fleur, s'est marié avec la sœur – donc Grand-mère Agathe – d' Apolline, la maman de Fleur. Ce qui fait que j'ai des origines vélanes comme Fleur mais je m'appelle Delacour, comme elle.

Karen ou Erika, ils étaient quasiment impossible de les reconnaître, forma un O bien rond avec sa bouche pour répondre. Mais elle parut réfléchir et demanda, a demi voix :

- Mais pourquoi tu t'appelles Delacour ?

George éclata de rire et son fiston, Freddy le suivit. Il était donc impossible de faire comprendre a deux gamines de cinq ans la fausse complexité d'union familial.

- Laisse tomber, Solinette, on reprendra plus tard.

Soline leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, lorsque que ses filles daigneront comprendre le pourquoi du comment, elle sera peut être six pieds sous terre en train de jouer au échec avec ses os délabrés.


	6. Quidditch? Vous avez dit Quidditch?

10 Octobre 2017

**Quidditch ? Vous avez dit Quidditch ?**

James descendit fièrement de son balais, prêté pour l'occasion, un vieux Neptune 600 des années 2010. Il enleva ses protections de gardiens et s'avança vers ses cousins et cousines, Anton, Julian et Victoire, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

- Alors, j'ai été comment ?

Anton répondit timidement à son sourire. Julian fit une moue affligée et ne voulant pas prendre parti, se dirigea vers les vestiaires en chahutant avec l'autre batteur de l'équipe, Valentin Morissey. Victoire, quant à elle, fixait inlassablement le bout de ses chaussures. Heureusement, Steve Mc Clare, l'autre garçon qui s'était présenté aux essais de gardien fit son apparition.

- Quand est ce qu'on aura les résultats, Weasley ? demanda t'il a l'intention d'Anton.

- Demain soir au plus tôt, lâcha ce dernier.

James attendit que Steve se soit éloigné pour glisser, plein d'assurance à son cousin et idole en se dandinant d'une jambe sur l'autre.

- Et à moi, tu peux me le dire, maintenant, non ?

- Jim… Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit quand tu as voulu passer les essais ?

- Qu'il n'y aurait pas de favoritisme, maugréa le rouquin.

- Exactement.

- Je comprends… ajouta t'il en esquissant un sourire. A toute à l'heure Victoire, Anton…

Et il se dirigea, comme Julian l'avait fait, vers les vestiaires, bien moins confiant que cinq minutes auparavant.

- On prend Mc Clare… soupira Victoire.

- J'en ai bien peur. Il a été meilleur que James.

Victoire laissa le capitaine des Gryffondors au milieu du terrain de Quidditch dans ses pensées. Comment annoncerait-il à son petit cousin, son cousin préféré que ce prétentieux de Mc Clare passerait en première ligne que lui, Jim, ne serait que remplaçant. Il détestait tellement lui faire de la peine.


	7. Réconfort Fraternel

8 mars 2019

**Réconfort fraternel**

Les larmes coulaient lentement de ses yeux rouges et gonflés. Elle renifla et essuya maladroitement ses joues ruisselantes avec la manche de son pull trop grand pour elle, héritage de Robin, l'un de ses frères.

Elle avait le cœur gros à cause de Hugo. Il avait été très méchant avec elle, il s'était moqué alors que Maman le lui avait interdit, mais il avait continué à rire mesquinement, prêt à se rouler par terre. A cette pensée, les yeux de la fillette s'emplirent, à nouveaux de larmes amères et salées qu'elle tenta vainement de retenir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Mais, elle ne out, et tels des torrents, les larmes jaillirent de plus belle sur son visage malheureux d'enfant de six ans.

- Holly ! Holly, montres toi ! Je suis désolé…

Hugo l'appelait, il devait vraiment s'en vouloir ou alors, Papa et Maman l'avait grondé.

- Holly ! Petite sœur… excuse-moi.

Holly réprima un sanglot et sortit lentement de sa cachette en emportant avec son ours en peluche. Hugo, son crétin de frère, se tenait debout à quelque mètres d'elle. Il s'approcha doucement et s'agenouilla à son niveau.

- Sèche tes larmes, Holly…

- Tu es méchant !

- Je suis désolé…

Elle fit mine de réfléchir et se blottit dans les bras protecteurs de son grand frère. Après tout, viendrait un jour où, elle aussi, se moquerait de lui.


	8. Portrait de famille

20 juillet 2016

**Portrait de famille**

Il était relativement difficile de se retrouver dans cette forêt rousse parsemée de tâches brunes, blondes, châtaines, argentées et parfois violettes. Andrew Lester cherchait misérablement dans ses notes, le prénom de toutes les personnes ici présentes. Il leva les yeux, dépité devant le comportement des enfants qui se poursuivaient en riant et des parents qui parlaient de plus en plus fort pour se faire entendre.

- SILENCE !

Ce mot eut le pouvoir de stopper net les activités de chacun qui le regardèrent avec surprise et étonnement.

- Voulez vous donc la faire cette photo ? demanda t'il sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Bien, Mr et Mrs Weasley… Senior, ajouta t'il en voyant la plupart des adultes s'approchaient de lui. Veuillez vous asseoir sur ces chaises. Toi, là, le rouquin… euh Jason ?

- James, répliqua le garçonnet d'un mauvais œil.

- Bien… euh James, en tailleur devant ton grand-mère. Blondinet… Léonard ?

- Léopold, maugréa ce dernier.

- Devant ton grand-père… Serrez vous un peu plus… Voilà ! Ahem… Vadim ? Oui, toi. A côté de Léona… Léopold. Les deux petits… Robin et Amanda sur les genoux des grands-parents.

Il continua son long monologue, plaçant de ça et là les Weasley qui s'exécutèrent docilement et silencieusement comme de parfaits petits employés du Ministère de la Magie. Arthur et Molly étaient entourés de leurs petits enfants qui se tenaient tantôt debout, tantôt assis. A l'arrière, il y avait les parents, qui il fallait le dire, se comportaient parfois comme leur propre progéniture… Fred et George s'amusaient beaucoup à jeter des sorts de confusions à ce pauvre Andrew. Ron et Harry tenaient respectivement dans leurs bras, Holly et Dora. Le photographe se recula pour admirer un peu mieux son œuvre.

- Attention ! Dites tous « Bertie » !

CLAC !


End file.
